User talk:Billy Pugshout
Hello my name is Billy Pugshout. I am a proud member of Dark Archive. I currently have 2 legendary items. ( Silver Freezes) Please don't change my profile because I used to have TONS of pictures and someone illegallly hacked into my wiki. If I find out who it is I will hack your wiki. Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best source for Pirates online. Thank ye for yer edit on the' User:Billy Pugshout page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or yo, billy its me roger glad to see you finally made a wiki :D NICE TRY DUDE BUT U AINT GETTING AWAY WIT THAT lol nice try with the photo shop lol tell me when u actualyl find el patron's lost sword xD. what gave it away was the back ground of the sword. NateBadcutter 21:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yup you and nate made the same mistake of leaving a box around the weapon from when you copied and pasted it. Nice try though! - Leon dreadpratt 22:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop Lost Sword Come on dude, get real and actually post the real thing. The whole photo shop may be fun to you and other people but to others it's annoying. What gave it away was the box and the fade of the ID. {C {C StephenTheLooter 02:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC)TheKing0001 You're not fooling anyone with that Skull chest buddy.... lol Fake Next time don't blur the weapon lol BriggsTalk Templates Hey Billy its Briggs, Heard you need help on templates. Look where it says template and the down arrow. Click the down arrow and click other template/ magic word. You can look for some in the search, but you need to know what to type in. Go to this page BillyTalk 22:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC)and you can see what to type in the search. Ex el patron = The user is in possession of The Lost Sword Of El Patron. Write back if you need more help. BriggsTalk 15:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Red Signature Hi Billy if you would like a red signature, go to my preferences and type in Billy Pugshout with 2 brackets on each end of your name and check the custom signature box. It should turn out like this. Billy Pugshout No Hull Ripper Template Sorry Billy I couldn't find a Hull Ripper template. You can look for more templates on this link: http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Userboxes Categories We have a policy on our FAQ page regarding categories (the link is also in your welcome message on your talk page). Please review it. We have had many problems in the past concerning categories, so please ask an administrator before making a new category or adding more than just a few select categories to a page. If you have any questions contact an administrator. Thanks. NickyLinneaTalk 16:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Stop adding categories or your account will be blocked. NickyLinneaTalk 16:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You have not stopped adding categories, as a result you have been banned. --''Dent--Talk'' 16:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Editing profiles Billy please do not edit someones profile without asking for permission. This can result in a ban. Uh... hi. I got an email saying that you edited my userpage, but i couldn't find any difference between the two revisions (other than something about templates). I'm just wondering if you did anything that I should know about. So, uh, bye (or as we pirates say it, fair winds). Christopher Pugdavis 21:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ********To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. ********For other helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit our FAQ Page.